Irony Sucks
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Maddie's goddaughter is having her fifth birthday when the irony is that she's getting the 'present'. But confessing your true feelings to the one you used to love isn't easy when they still feel what you had felt. FROM: THROWN IN!


Disclaimer: I DO own Lexi, and her children, and her sister, her brother her family pretty much and same with Maddie, and her husband and children and family. ANYWAYS before I start the story, I want you to know how all of the family is connected. Ya know the stuff. Anyways here is the explainer thing-a-ma-bob.

**Lexi & Riley**: five year old daughter, and three year old daughter. Names: Celina (oldest as you know) and Kelly (Kelly has mainly Lexi's looks; she has Riley's skin, and hair but Lexi's eyes, and build.)

**Maddie and Reese**: Jackson only a year old has Maddie's very light (almost white but not quite ;) blonde hair, Reese's brown chocolate melting eyes (Mads description from the first time she actually looked at him).

**Ben and Abigail** got married then adopted a baby girl who is now four years old name: Casey.

_NOT SO IMPORTANT FAMS:_

**Macy and Caleb**: Macy is Lexi's sister as you know and these are the parents of Jason who is 11 years old and twins with Sophie who is also 11 obviously, and they have a little brother Christopher who's 7 years old. They're all adopted.

**Lexi's brother Nate and his wife Jenny**: have a daughter Angel who's nine years old.

**Karen and Tom**: Riley's parents.

**Riley's Sister Madeline** married a guy Calvin and she's a few years older than Riley so she has a daughter Jordan who's 12 and a daughter Terra who's four.

LAST PART OF A/N I PROMISE! So Imma start w/ Lexi and Riley's family doing their preparations for this 'special' day.

STORY LAST!

**Lexi's POV:**

"Mommy, mommy! When will Aunt Maddie get here?" My older daughter Cece shrieked. "When she gets here." I replied lifting Kelly off the floor of the basement/playroom/recreational room. I knew saying two hours would be a bad idea. She was just giving her parents one last farewell at the airport with Jackson. My girls had grown completely attached to their godmother/aunt and Uncle Reese. They also seemed to like the Owens' son Jackson. I was glad to see them getting along though Jackson didn't get it because he's only a year old. I smiled and after Kelly scrambled to get out of my arms I set her down and she ran upstairs seeing the Wiggles were on and she had to get her toy Henry the Octopus. I heard footsteps making their way down the stairs and instantly knew it was Riley descending down the steps. Jeez, this is weird. I'd never even stop to think once that he was a fictional (REALISTIC fiction…kind of.) character. He was carrying a now satisfied Kelly who now had her stuffed octopus. She stood in front of the large TV normally used for super-bowl parties at first until CeCe was born, then it was used for our most viewed channels: PBS Kids, Nick JR, and lastly Playhouse Disney. Ironic that my daughters watched Playhouse Disney and National Treasure had been a Disney movie.

"I'm going to get CeCe ready, while you watch The Wiggles with Kelly," I kissed Riley on the cheek, while going upstairs with CeCe. "Oh, great, lucky me." He said sarcastically, "Right before going to a kid's big party." He adds.  
>"Yes, <em>your <em>kid's big party, finally six what a dream," I grin. "Just think of our vacation in two weeks," I murmur lustfully to him slowly trudging up the stairs. This year it would be a 'mommy-daddy' vacation as we put it, we'd be going on a peaceful, romantic, seven day cruise while having Ben and Abigail watch the girls. They had eagerly offered to when we told them at our weekly dinner date (Maddie, Reese, Abigail, Ben, Riley, and me) that'd we be vacationing without them and then next year we'd be flying them to Disneyworld.

"This one? Or this one?" CeCe asked twirling her fingers around two different outfits like a 'true-designer'. "Well, Miss Fashionista what do you think? The elegant purple leggings, with a white skirt over top, and the beautiful green tank top," I say in my official voice whilst she giggles, "Or the ever stylish gray pants and purple t-shirt look?" I bend down squeezing her little shoulders softly. She giggles again tugging on the skirt, "This one." She grins. "All right my _six _year old daughter." I grin back tickling her and she goes into a giggle fit. I stop at last and I hear the door bell, "Aunt Maddie?" She asks hopefully. I laugh and shake my head, "Maybe grandma and grandpa are here." I laugh. It's Riley's parents at the door and I call Riley upstairs along with Kelly, and CeCe tries to beg to open the presents her grandparents brought for her. I shake my head rolling my eyes. "Cee, shouldn't we wait until everyone else is here then we can open presents?" Riley frowned suspiciously at our daughter. "I had to try daddy." She says like it was the most obvious thing, and I had to laugh. We talked to Karen, and Tom for a little bit, and I felt Kelly tug on my sleeve, "Mommy when's the party?" She asked her eyes getting big with impatience. She totally got that from Riley. "Hm, Kelly it's twelve forty-five now, so that'd be a Handy Mandy's School for Tools, and two Imagination Movers. Okay?" I asked. She gaped at me and I had to suppress a laugh at the look on her face, "_That _long until, party?" She gasped. I smiled, "I think you'll live, sweetie." I set up the TV downstairs for them to play Toy Story Mania the video game, and went back up stairs to talk to their grandparents again.

Finally we were all in the backyard completely set up where CeCe was having her sixth birthday party. "Aunt Maddie, Aunt Maddie!" Both the girls squealed as their aunt and my best friend was the first person here. "Hi girls, happy birthday Miss CeCe Poole." She addressed my daughter with a wink. "What no love for Uncle Reiss?" I hear Reiss come in carrying a sleeping Jackson. The girls giggled and threw their arms around his legs. "Jackson's asleep? At my _party?" _CeCe asked incredulously, but quietly as not to wake him. "I think he had a tiresome day with his grandparents being here yesterday, last night, and today. He'll wake up soon sweetie, I promise." Maddie stuck her hand out for CeCe to shake. "Okay. I hope so." She says shaking Maddie's hand. "Hey look Angel, Chris, Sophie, and Jason are here!" Kelly squeaks. "Yay!" CeCe yells. I grin and lean into Riley as they run off with their cousins.

Jack woke up after everyone got here and instantly entertained himself with watching Kelly get wet with the water-balloon toss. I laughed and picked up my daughter who looked utterly disgusted with the water on her shirt. "Lexi, I'm going to go get the rest of the," Maddie leaned in so Kells wouldn't hear her, "Frosting sprinkle ball things," She whispered. I nodded, "Okay, Kelly and I will be on a mission to change her shirt." I smile and leave Maddie a lone in the kitchen. I change Kelly into a nice pink tank top and went down the stairs again, Kelly still in my arms. But right before I passed the door the bell rang. I gaped at the sight on my porch. I'd recognize the face anywhere. My voice couldn't work, my mind couldn't process. "Mommy?" Kelly finally asks. "Uh…" I blinked. "Lexi." Ian Howe greeted stiffly. He hadn't changed much; his voice was more like a cross of an English and American accent. "Ian…come…in?" I couldn't decide on what to say. "Thank you." He said as I made way. Why I was letting this…kidnapping, convict who…fell in…love with my best friend nearly causing her to fall for Stockholm syndrome into my house I didn't know but…I did. "Kelly hon, why don't you go look for daddy? I'll be out later okay?" I set my daughter down. "Okay, mommy!" She yelled and scrambled out the sliding door to our yard. "Cute kid." I turn my attention back to Ian. "Thanks...can I ask why you're all of a sudden showing up? We got a letter about release with consent but that seems like ages ago, unless it's keeping up with my kids-which I don't think it is-…why now? Why here?" I ask bewildered with the truth. "It's a delicate situation, Lexi, and I can't begin to explain. I just need to talk to Maddie at the moment." He spoke softly. My eyes narrowed, my hands landing on my hips, I wasn't sure if I should let him go pour his heart out to Maddie to find she was married with a kid, or kick him off my property warning him Maddie, Ben, Abigail, Riley, and I all have the rights to get a restraining order. I chose the first option, but not before I let out a frustrated sigh, "In the kitchen." I jerk my thumb already feeling regret in my decision.


End file.
